


Лучше подданных

by Knightess_of_Cainhurst



Series: In glory of Her Bloodlusted Majesty [1]
Category: Blood+ (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Age Difference, Character Study, Cunnilingus, F/M, Face-Sitting, Femdom, Mindfuck, Missing Scene, Porn with Feelings, Power Imbalance, Pre-Canon, Vampire Bites, Volition break
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:26:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23543839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Knightess_of_Cainhurst/pseuds/Knightess_of_Cainhurst
Summary: Дива уже доказала ему. Но Амшель так и не понял, что давно проиграл.
Relationships: Diva/Amshel Goldsmith
Series: In glory of Her Bloodlusted Majesty [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1694347
Kudos: 1





	Лучше подданных

Всё вышло неправильно. Аншель хотел сделать её своей, ему так хотелось получить всё то, что обещала ему довольно угадавшая его мысли Дива, стоит только пить её кровь...

Дива смотрит на его попытки раздеться побыстрее, и это разглядывание сменяется любопытством, которого он в своё время никак не ожидал. Снова и снова она глядит на его ставшее более крепким и сильным тело, а Аншель не видит в ней ни капли смущения. Она все смотрит на него, даже когда снимает свою ночную рубашку, когда снова трогает, гладит, обходит его со всех сторон. 

Аншель думал, что вот в этот раз у него всё получится, что в итоге его эксперимент принесёт ему не только Диву или силу в её крови, но и то же послушание, что было в ней и в башне. 

Он ошибся с первого же дня.

Там, где раньше было презрение на подобные взгляды, Аншель находит лишь жажду показать себя Диве. Всего, дать ей посмотреть на него, увидеть, чем он может быть хорош (ведь хорош, раз она смотрит?). Аншель хмурится от таких внезапных сомнений в себе. А внутри всё рвётся наружу попранная этими сомнениями гордость: как это, ведь он слишком долго думает, как сделать так, чтобы ей всё нравилось, что же это за кровь, раз он хочет взвыть, если пытается поступать иначе? 

Дива берёт в узкие ладони его лицо, и Аншель думает, что его согласие или возмущение снова выдаст слишком гулко стучащее сердце.

_Он всё тешил себя мыслью, что Дива непременно испытает на себе именно последнее..._

_... но очнувшись из забытья всё сильнее жаждет, чтобы Дива легко узнавала, как же сильно ему нужно её одобрение._

― Я бы попробовала и так, чтобы ты лежал, — Дива пробует на ощупь его щетину, внезапно выдирая несколько волосков, ― Но из-за бородки наверняка будет щекотно или сильно колоться. Ты уже думал о таком?

Что именно — усадить её прямо на лицо или же сбрить всё, что может ей помешать ― что не устроило, Аншель не знает и сам. Злорадную мысль о том, как ей бы кололось, но она бы просила ещё тут же сменяет нужный ей (самый верный) ответ:

― Ты можешь сделать всё так, как захочешь. Я постараюсь помочь, как смогу, ведь тебе это нравится.

_Он думал, что вот теперь-то вылижет на ней все свои возражения, прямо языком, чтобы она не стонала — даже если это будет поток гадостей..._

_... но теперь готов лишь повторять буква за буквой, на каждом из известных ему языком: прости, это прекрасно, простипрости, благословенный вкус твой, прости же, прости..._

Дива нависает над ним и он так просит прощения раз за разом, снова возвращаясь к детства знакомым словам. От такого бессловесного, затёртого её стонами повторения она кренится всё ниже и Аншель старается её удержать. По маленькой ягодице, удерживаемой в каждой из его широкой ладони, по капле, стекающей следом за другой с его лица. 

Простипростипрости...

Дива опирается на ладони, нечеловечески гибко стараясь удержаться почти на четвереньках, но Аншель придерживает её одной ладонью, давая упереться животом, а свободной рукой ведёт всё выше и выше: она хочет, чтобы он гладил её соски, это точно, это слышно по току нё собственной крови, этот зов молит его порадовать её ещё и ещё.

Именно в такую, влажную, уже узнавшую, как он может быть в ней и пальцами, ненасытную Диву он и хочет наконец-то войти. 

И всё снова выходит неправильно, за что Аншель получает лишь очередную усмешку: я же сказала, что не хочу, попробуй, опрокинь меня навзничь, всё равно не получится!

Аншель и рад бы встать, а в висках стучит «нет, нельзя!», жилы ноют, как почти лопнувшие струны, все мысли сводятся к одной: она хочет иначе. Это всё равно что нерушимый приказ и пытаясь её опрокинуть Аншель лишь клацает клыками и понимает, что ему лучше лишь от мысли, как он войдёт в неё. 

Это утешает, но ненадолго. Когда он пробует, Дива шепчет:

― Попробуй, опрокинуть прямо под себя.

И даже срываясь на стоны, всё равно смеётся, видя, что он не может так сделать если этого не захочет она сама.

Он не хотел всё именно так, она должна получить хоть что-нибудь в отместку стонать под ним, быть вжатой его телом!

_Да и вообще, он думал, что она под ним будет гнуться дугой..._

_... но сейчас он всхрапывает под Дивой, словно та держит его за шею, не давая подняться._

Аншель хрипит, тянет к ней руки: Дива захочет быть сверху, она очень быстро забыла про боль и просто смотрит на все его (по)пытки вырваться из этого ощущения: так хочет она, так хочет та, что снизошла к нему со своей проклятой (благословенной) кровью. Он ловит ртом воздух, хрипит, но всю жажду подняться давит лишь одна мысль, что выходит из Амшеля сдавленной не то покорностью, не то (неправильно) сбывшейся мольбой:

― Что ещё... Проси, чтобы было хорошо..

Хорошо, решает Аншель, а Дива лишь нависает над ним.

Проклиная себя, Аншель щерится на любые попытки сопротивления. 

Вызван ли его оскал возмущением за такое святотатство перед ней или же это (глупые) попытки вырваться из плена тех мыслей, что сладко сковывают все его попытки возразить любому её желанию?..

Дива седлает его поудобней, словно послушного мерина и вместо ответа на этот вопрос Аншель лишь мысленно молит её не останавливаться. От попыток просить что-нибудь для себя хочется прокусить отрастающими клыками свой жаждущий правды (нечестивый) язык.

_Он ждал, что она будет тихо стонать и краснеть, не понимая, что происходит..._

_... но Дива лишь смотрит на него во все глаза и восхищённо внимает собственному возбуждению.  
_

Ей интересно всё новое, она хочет узнать своё и его тело, она не раз отвлекается, чтобы просто о чём-то разузнать и порой смеясь, если непонимающему Амшелю нужно что-либо повторить. 

Наверное, ставя свои эксперименты, они слишком опрометчиво решили, что Дива никогда не захочет чтобы кто-нибудь из них стали её подопытными.

Но именно сейчас она претворяет в жизнь свои пускай и не научные, но всё же изыскания.

Кровь стекает Амшелю по животу ― Дива облизывается.

Клыки прокусывают его жилистое запястье и Дива довольно охает над ним. Аншель, из последних сил не умоляя сделать что-то ещё ждёт, когда её взгляд переметнётся дальше. Просто чтобы не просить её, чтобы держаться, чтобы он снова, дёрнувшись от боли, толкнулся в неё.

Ей и вправду интересно.

А главное ― это даёт ей то удовольствие, которое могут вместить в себя лишь наслаждение и наказание кого-либо за непослушание.

Даже если это в шутку, Аншель прекрасно понимает, что ей нужно чтобы всё было именно так. Ведь ему это тоже не чуждо.

Клыки, а затем и ногти впиваются в точно свинцовый от напряжения живот.

Ещё одна его боль. 

Ещё один её стон.

Теперь Дива всё реже использует свои укусы, чтобы прерваться именно на кровь ― она старается напиться, но сейчас Амшелю поразительно сладостно от мысли, что это он поможет утолить и другую её жажду.

Дива снова кусает, Аншель снова вздрагивает и жжение от клыков сменяется стоном.

Она словно хочет слить воедино его боль и наслаждение, точно постепенно приучая его к мысли: теперь всё иначе. Его боль имеет иное значение, отныне она не принесёт ему смерти или увечий, теперь все эти ощущения могут быть любопытством, попыткой что-нибудь сделать для острастки, знаком её голода, своеобразной игрой...

Дива явно рада, что он крупнее её ― иначе бы она не вгрызлась между его рёбер.

Аншель и впрямь дёргается от какого-нибудь особо сильного, укуса, двигаясь под ней и чувствуя, что ей от этого на самом деле приятно. 

Дива старается, чтобы он если не стонал, то хотя бы хрипел.

Аншель не знает, почему ему так горько, если он не даст ей ни того ни другого.

_Он думал, что воспротивится от каждого её укуса..._

_.. но прекрасны её клыки, прекрасно её желание, прекрасно всё, что связано с ней._

Всё самое лучшее случается, сбылось то (почему же иначе?), что она ему пообещала, всё случилось как по её приказу.

Наверное, о таком преклонении писали в старых французских романах, что глупец Джоэль изредка давал почитать Сае. Наверное, о такой силе преклонения не знает никто из людей. Даже те, кто любили, те, кто преклонялись, те кто могли это сопоста...

Дива кусает его прямо в затвердевший сосок и Аншель снова щерится, пытается прорычать, но вместо «нет» лишь принимает эту вспышку боли покорнее провинившегося подданного и благоговейней самого священного дара. 

Она неправа, так нельзя... И это ощущение столь ярко, что доселе стонавший лишь от боли и тихо сопевший Аншель находит эту болезненную шалость Дивы самой находчивой и почти что гениальной. 

Так умеют играть ощущениями далеко не простые смертные.

Только самым могущественным дозволено так поступать.

Дива вгрызается в жилы у самого кадыка и Аншель лишь хрипит:

― Лучшее... Как... Королева.

Так вот оно что. Самое близкое слово, что могло бы отразить перед Дивой всё то, что с ним творится. 

Теперь каждое её движение ― череда его удовольствия и боли, осознания, что ей так интересно, а значит ― лучше.

_А что же до него, так опрометчиво попавшегося на её обещания, на её власть..._

_... отныне он станет лучшим из её негласных подданных._

Тем, что поит её и радует, что отдаёт ей свою плоть и боль, что трепещет и негодует от одной мысли о ней.

Дива сжимается слишком быстро, Аншель уже хочет предупредить её, что это слишком неосторожно, что она пока ещё так не умеет, но руки сами вдруг обретают доселе запрещённую силу, удерживают разведёнными её колени, не давая навредить себе. 

Аншель не просит её отпустить глотку ― Дива расслабляется, а значит, он сделал то, что не давало ему покоя, безмолвно карало за непослушание. Просто немного защиты. 

И ещё больше сжавшиеся зубы на горле.

Именно так: хрипя, но не роняя её, изо всех сил стараясь не отползать и не сопротивляться, Аншель чувствует, каким влажным вдруг становится его живот. 

Нет, только не сейчас! 

Ему кажется, что вот в этот раз он уснёт, как и все смертные, но из сна наяву его выдёргивает усталый тихий смех:

― Видел бы ты своё лицо! О... Мне нужно прилечь... Хорошо, но не встаю никак.

Аншель укладывает её навзничь, едва понимая, что сейчас Дива с любопытством водит ладонью по его животу и старается поскорее вытереть её, (и себя) где-то брошенным шейным платком с именным вензелем, весь далёкий от осознания, что это может и подождать, да и Диве всё равно сейчас на вид его семени. 

Она лишь изредка жмурится в ответ на его касания и Аншель понимает: всё верно.

Ей понравилось.

Зря он так часто противился этому ощущению, зря он отвлекался на себя.

Дива довольна, Дива раскидывает руки среди оплётших простыню тёмных лиан собственных волос, от такого её лица Аншель снова хочет сделать всё, что она ни попросит, пускай в следующий раз её руки по-настоящему сдавят его шею, пускай напьётся им, пускай ей будет хорошо...

Спустя время она тихо и сонно шепчет:

― В этот раз мне понравилось больше, когда почти на лице, а не только с языком. Я даже не заметила, что именно ты там болтал. А ты так интересно стонал, что это было? Ты как будто называл меня по-новому.

Аншель чуть наклоняется к ней, не сдерживая эту искренне мягкую улыбку, отражающую тягостно изгоняющее всё сопротивление тепло в его груди:

― Я назвал тебя по-новому. Я хочу всегда делать для тебя самое лучшее, как если бы я тебе служил. Поэтому ты ― моя королева.


End file.
